carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Russophobia
Russophobia refers to a diverse spectrum of prejudices, dislikes or fears of Russia, Russians, or Russian culture. In political terms, Russophobia is used more specifically to describe clichés preserved from the past, particularly from the Cold War of the 20th century and in response to Russian imperialism (and reversion to being the Soviet Union) of the late 24th century and early 25th century. Russophobia has reached its peak in 2409, as well as Carcephobia, because the respective countries of each phobia are the two largest countries in terms of land mass, territory, military and questionable history. Attitudes Towards Russians By Country Attitudes towards Russian differentiate differently between each country. In many cases, this prejudice (or lack of it) comes from years of history, relations, and other things. However, it seems that many ideas towards Russia have changed drastically within the past two generations alone or reverted to thoughts earily similar to those of the Cold War as well. No official surveys have been fully completed since the reformation of the Soviet Union, but many people have secretly bickered in respective countries and various unofficial surveys have been conducted. The Carceral State A heavy majority of the Carcerese population has Anti-Russo feelings. The Russophobia presence in the CS ranges anywhere between 80% and 95%, with 40% of each of these cases being considered "severe" or "potentially able to hamper use of effective judgment." Many Carcerese military members have tendencies to underestimate their adversaries and the civilian view of Russians often ridicules on them as being "uncivilized" and "unworthy" in this world. Very few exceptions exist, hence the Red Fraction's employment and exploitation of Russian tactics being taboo and frowned upon by some of the few people that know of its existance. The United States The United States had moved on from most of the past associated with the Cold War and had even worked with the Russian Federation on a groundbreaking moonbase prior to and during World War IV. There were still quite a few civilians with a disliking of Russia even prior to their becoming the New Soviet Union, mostly out of fear that they would start another war. When Russia annexed territories and once again forged together the Soviet Union old Cold War feelings reemerged. There was a degree of fear present within the citizens, especially considering the United States was dealing with political and economic woes. It would've been a perfect time for Communism to breach into the nation and destroy Capitalism once and for all. Technically though, the S.U. and U.S were still considered allies. World War V, also known as the Carceral War, flooded most of North America into destruction with the recovery of the United States having been officially declared. Most of the survived players were either military, away, or able to defy luck. The survivors often debate whether or not Russia was the doer of such a thing, in spite of the fact that the Carceral State is the one to have destroyed the Land of the Free. Anti-Russian feelings amongst many survivors are high. Recent Imperialism against the S.S. and annexation of many territories did not help Russia's case. Of the hundreds of thousands of survivors, it is estimated that nearly half believe the Soviet Union did this deed, and a quarter think they could have. The other quarter are either unaware or unsure what to think of this. The occupation of the U.S. and Canada by the Soviet Union did not help the anti-Russo feelings that had long been laying dormant. Japan Over the course of hundreds of years, Japan and Russia's tensions were frequent and enough to rebuild negative feelings. In addition, with the resurgance of Japanese Imperialism, Russia is seen as valuable territory to steal. Anti-Russo feelings are similar to that of the Carceral State, though to lesser of a degree. Ranges say that 60%-65% of the Japanese population dissapprove or dislike the Russian life style. Germany The tensions between Russia and Germany have origins dating back prior to World War II and especially during World War II. In light of the long world peace following WWIII they were able to tolerate one another, and overall accept their fellow nation. So called "hate rates" were at an all time low. Later on they even allowed Russian troops in limited numbers to settle in their territory. The reemergence of the S.S. (as a prominent remnant group, not the running government) signalled the start of Russian aggression. The organization was nearly destroyed, coming down from a few million to a few thousand. Some people outside of the S.S. considered it an invasion against the rights of the state, some found it justified in light of the past, but all of the remaining S.S. and their expanding allies suffer from Russophobia. Then, with World War V and the Carceral State's invasion of Germany and a lack of Russian protective presence, Anti-Russo feelings began to emerge in the few surviving victims of the attack. Many began to construct conspiracy theories (much like the U.S. survivors) that the CS and USSR were working together, and that battles against one another were collaborative assaults to take this war down to two superpowers. Generally though, it was just feelings of "they could have done more" and "such selfish bastards." Regardless, Russophobia has reached a peek of roughly 40% and is expected to climb. Canada In wake of the near destruction of North America, The Soviet Union came in shortly after to occupy the remnants. Though most of the survivors aren't so passionate and are more concerned about their survival in wake of this disaster, there is a relatively high rate of Russophobia stemming from fear, being occupied, and unable to do anything against it. The same theories that exist amongst American survivors are still starting to catch fire in Canada. Unified Republic of Korea The origins of Russophobia link back to when Korea was still divided into North and South; Russian and American alligned respectively, then Communism and Capitalism. One side approved of the politics of one superpower, whereas the other side approved of the other superpower. Though these feelings gradually came to die out over hundreds of years, or at least fade, Russophobia became a factor once again when the Soviet Union came back to life and when their power became intimidating to the world (including the United States). When their leader was killed by the Carceral State and the Russian leader was spared, there was widespread outcry across the nation. Feelings were mixed, but when the Carceral State used the opportunity to attack the breaking country, Russophobic feelings were played upon to make a forced alliance seem less "painful" to the Koreans and easier for the Carceral State to manage. It's a warped state of mind to say the least but the presence of "severe" Russophobic feelings are low in comparison to the "minor" Russophobic feelings. Naturally, Carcephobia is at a far higher prevalence rate. Greater Italian Republic/Italy Italy proved their might in World War III and IV and has been building their military in secrecy for a long time. Their latest leader being killed was an annoyance to say the least, and many pointed fingers at the lone survivor (Russia's leader), how he should feel survivor's guilt, that he didn't realize what Italy was capable of, that this seemed an attack on their pride, and that if they survived this war they'd take the same path as the Carceral State. In short, they are very distrusting of the communist turned nation. Most of the nation though is severely Carcephobic rather than severely Russophobic. The ratio of SC to SR is estamated 7 to 2. Other Nations Russophobia has minor or almost neglectable presence in plenty of other nations. Category:Ideology Category:Russia